Leona Heidern
Leona Heidern is one of the playable characters since Metal Slug Mobile 4. She appears as a DLC character in Metal Slug XX. Character Summary Leona lost her parents as an infant in a tragic incident and became the adopted daughter of Heidern, who included her inside the Ikari Warriors, among the Soldiers of Fortune Ralf and Clark, and subsequently oversaw her rigorous military upbringing, sometime before Whip was included. This taciturn and aloof young woman has found everyday socialization difficult, yet she is a consummate soldier with a committed following among her subordinates. During combat, she accomplishes her missions in an efficient manner many describe as “sublime”, annihilating the enemy primarily with a hand dagger bequeathed by her foster father. She is also acquainted with the SPARROWS agent Fio Germi and apparently undertook a mission alongside her and Clark, binding this threesome in a thigh bond of camaraderie. The majority of her minimal off-time each year is spent in the unusual pursuit of “factory touring”, which is rumored to serve as an unusual restorative to her vigor and energy. In the fighting tournaments that she has participated in to fulfill her missions, she is often observed to display an unimaginable fearsomeness whose source and details remain maddeningly obscure... Skills In Metal Slug XX, Leona is an above average character, mostly due to her being a downloadable character. Her specific abilities consist of the following: *She can perform her special melee attack called Moon Slasher that can damage common enemies and vehicles like Ralf's Vulcan Punch, as well as erasing bullets. *Increased damage resistance while inside Slugs (can take 4 hits before getting destroyed) *Get +20% ammo from weapons drops *Get +20% grenades (12 instead of 10 from start) *When she loses a life, she keeps the weapons she was carrying; she does lose them after using a continue, though. Trivia * Leona originally appeared in the The King of Fighters series. In every game she has appeared so far she is part of Ralf's and Clark's team (with the exception of The King of Fighters XII and the Maximum Impact series, in which there are no preset teams). * She appears as a hidden character in Metal Slug XX. She can downloaded by paying 99 cents or, alternatively, be unlocked by using cheats. ** Having said the above, she is, thus far, the only playable character that appears as downloadable content. * Her Moon Slasher can cut through most enemy attacks if done correctly. The same holds true in both Metal Slug Defense and Metal Slug Attack. * Unlike the other characters, when burned alive, Leona's hair does not retain its color, rather her whole body is charred. * Leona's ability of taking 4 consecutive hits while riding any Slug before it is destroyed may come from Metal Slug 5, as all the Slugs in this particular Metal Slug game take 4 hits instead of the usual 3 before being destroyed. * In Metal Slug Attack, Leona was only acquired as a pre-requisite unit that required an in-app purchase bundle of 10,000 medals (and 110 Leona parts) during an event which included her and the Rebel Gigant, she is now available in the Mystery Crank (Medal/VIP). As a unit herself, players will be surprised that a fully-upgraded Leona was a force to be reckoned with, as in MSD, she's an average unit with normal walk speed with the Moon Slasher as her Special, in MSA however, her special, once activated, is an invulnerability dash that can not only make her run very fast and evade most (if not all) projectiles, but also activates her Moon Slasher in close proximity. Which makes her a viable threat if not prepared with certain strong units that can take her out quick as soon as she arrives. This has been changed in MSA's 1.40 update, as where she is no longer a viable threat and her stats re-adjusted to be balanced. Gallery File:Leona.JPG|Leona in Metal Slug Mobile 4 File:LeonaUMS.png|Leona in Universal Metal Slug: Tank Conspiracy File:MSD_-_Leona_Heidern.png|Leona in Metal Slug Defense File:Leona-2003.jpg|Leona in The King of Fighters 2003 File:Leona-MI.jpg|Leona in The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact File:Leona-MI2.jpg|Leona in KOF: Maximum Impact 2 File:845409300_IEEDNDHAXNCDCYJ.jpg|Artwork of Leona getting ready File:Leona-XII.jpg|Leona in The King of Fighters XII File:index.jpeg|Leona in The King Of Fighters XIII Category:Female characters